The development of communication technology has accompanied network facilities, such as base stations, over the whole land. Electronic devices, transmitting and receiving data to and from other electronic devices through networks, have allowed users to freely use the networks. Various kinds of electronic devices have evolved to provide diverse functions along the recent trend of digital convergence. For example, a smartphone supports internet access through a network, the playback of music or video, and the photographing of pictures or video by an image sensor.
On the merits of such usefulness with electronic devices, it is usual for people to daily carry the electronic devices. For that reason, electronic devices are increasingly required to be lighter and thinner while maintaining a proper size of display. Under such requirements, bezels of the electronic devices are becoming gradually smaller for spatial efficiency in limited areas thereof. Moreover, there is a related problem regarding battery duration because such an electronic device is normally always carried by a user. Therefore, electronic devices are being developed to have lower power consumption on the part of both hardware and software.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.